1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processor and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for performing face recognition by using a captured image of a person has been known.
For example, JP 2006-202049 A discloses that an attribute of an imaged person is estimated and a recognition unit recognizes the person by using an individual identification feature amount stored in corresponding to the estimated result in order to realize face recognition at high speed regardless of the imaged place and time.
Also, generally, the face recognition is performed by using a minimum image size in order to perform the processing at high speed.